


Understand Me

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [38]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Origin Story, deaf!Clint, pre-get together, prompt, situational mute!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson was the big guns that would get one Clint Francis Barton to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Phil interrogates Clint after bringing him into Shield 
> 
> A/N: I kinda took some liberties with the prompt, I hope anon likes it!

Phil looked at the two-way mirror and sighed.

It had been two days since SHIELD had brought Clint Barton AKA “Hawkeye” into holding, and he had yet to talk to anyone. Or eat. Or drink. Or anything besides stare really.

Nick was getting desperate, so he had finally called in the big guns.

_I’ve never thought myself capable of miracles Marcus, but I guess we’ll see how this goes...._

 

*******

Clint was staring at the wall, trying his hardest to disappear into the floor, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone entering the room.

_Ah yes, one more person I can’t talk to and will get pissed when I don’t. Woohoo, I love life. Yay me._

Clint continued to stare at the wall in front of him until the man made his way over to the table and sat down.

Clint’s eyes flashed over the man before looking solidly over the man’s head.

The man was nothing special, which meant he was much more dangerous than anyone else that had tried to talk to him. The ones that looked the more innocent, or boring, or ‘corporate americaish,’ they were the ones you needed to watch out for. They fade into the walls and then strike when you’re not paying attention. This man was one tough cookie.

“Mr. Barton. It’s nice to finally meet you - I’ve been following everything you do for a couple of years now. I have to say that I am impressed. Not many people can do what you can do at such a young age”

Clint’s eyes flashed to the man again but then moved away.

“Ah yes, you don’t like to talk do you? That’s fine of course. Sometimes I hate talking too... Specially when the junior agents have been bothering me for hours. It gets a little tedious, you know? Sometimes I just like keeping to myself... Not that that stops me from paying attention to every little detail around me...”

Clint’s eyes flashed back to the man, and held there for a few moments. _Does he understand?  
_

The man smiled, “My mother was a situational mute. It used to drive most people bonkers, but my father loved the silence. They only talked to each other in very big moments. Apparently he cried when she said “I do” at their wedding.  They complimented each other quite nicely...”

Clint’s eyes went wide as he looked dead-on at the man, holding his gaze.

The man’s smile grew, “I recognized the signs.... Now that that’s out of the way, is there anyway you do like to communicate? My mother liked to write things down. But I know some use ASL, or pointing, or...”

Clint smiled and nodded lifting his hands up and signing as quick as he could.

The man just blinked, “So you’re deaf and mute..... Was that hard for you, being a mercenary?”

Clint shook his head and pointed to his ears.

“Hearing aids?”

Clint nodded.

The man smiled, “That makes sense. Now tell me more about you. I’ll try to ask as many questions as possible, without being pushy. Is that alright?”

Clint nodded and smiled.

_Oh thank fuck, somebody finally understands me_

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
